James and Vicky
by freakofpotter
Summary: This is set when Harry's son, James, is 13 and Viktor Krum has a daughter named Viktoria who is a famous singer. She is also 13. This a short story I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

This is set when Harry's son, James, is 13 and Viktor Krum has a daughter named Viktoria who is a famous singer. She is also 13. This a short story I wrote.

James: Dad, when are they coming?

Harry: They should be here soon...go check outside...

James raced downstairs at full speed. He had not seen Vicky seen they were 8, and she had sent him tons of owls carrying letters, she was obsessed with him. James didn't care for Vicky that much, but for some odd reason, couldnt wait to see her. He unlocked and opened the door to see viktor Krum and Vicky standing there. Vicky was much like her father, she had his curved nose, beedy eyes that were the color of chocolate. She looked older than she was too, and, like her father, scowled at everything, but she didnt scowl at the moment James had opened the door. Instead she smiled big, revaling beatiful white teeth, and practically knocked James off his feet with a hug. Harry came down shortly after James and allowed Viktor and Vicky to come in.

James: Sooo....hey

Vicky: Hey...

Vicky seemed so immobilized and smitten at the moment that all she could do was beem at James. She had loves him ever since they met. She especially loved his dark black hair and big green eyes. Everything about him seemed perfect.

James: Come'on, lets go up stairs with Rose....

Vicky followed up after James walked into his bedroom, there to await one of her biggest fans, Rose. Rose squealed and begged for her autograph, and after she calmed down, she left.

James: So what have you been doing other than concerts and stuff?

Vicky: Tours with celestina warbeck...games with my dad, basically...nothing unusual.. (she laughed)

James: How's Durmstrang?

Vicky: ....ok, i still hate it

James: yeah..Hogwarts is awesomer

Vicky: awesomer is not a word

James: wanna bet?

Then all of a sudden he lurched forward and started tickling Vicky untill they were both pink in the face and laughing

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 James and Viky

Vicky was crying. Why was everything falling apart? James was ignoring her, not replying to her owls..anything possible to try to forget she even existed. She had never been this upset. Nothing made since anymore. She missed James too much. Being back in Bulagaria, where he was far away, made it worse. It seemed like all she did was cry, she tried to write songs about it, but that just made it worde, it felt like she was reliving the pain...no one understood. She hated how everyone said she'd move on, that wasn't possible. She remembered when she went to his house and all the times they spent together, but that just made her crying worse. She rather suffer a thousand dementors rather than be without him for another minute.

Slowly, she got up, still crying, and went to the sink. She looked up in the mirror and saw the tear-stained blood-red face in the mirror that was hers. She looked terrible. Her eyes were blood-shot and she had bags under her eyes. She bent down and started crying again. Thats seemed to be the only thing she ever did.

Her dad didn't seem to care, or maybe he never noticed? With all of his quidditch games, and what-not...she did know that her dad had been asking her why she looks so sad lately...but he wouldn't understand. Neither would her mother. Hermione Granger. Hermione didn't want her, she called her a mistake and yelled at her for it. Rose didn't know she had an older hal-sister, no one did, except Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Viktor Krum, and the other adults. Vicky chuckled at the thought of Rose knowing.

Slowly, she got back up and took a deep breath and turned the water on and washed her face slowly with a water temperature her hands could barely stand-hot. She loved running her hands through hot water, it made her forget about everything that crossed her mind. Even James-atleast for a second.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vicky was in deep sleep, one of the best dreams she thought she ever had.....

It all takes place on the has a girlfriend but realize shes too mean, and etc. After the boat has sank Vicky is on a peice of floating wood, and James is beside her. He says he loves her. The touch of him felt so real, that when she woke up, she burst into tears and threw the pillow at her door in anger and scram at the top of her lungs with her fists in tight balls at either side of her head.

The pouring of the rain outside her window made her more depressed, even though she loved rain. It sounded as though a million poeple were knocking on her window when it rained. Even though she hated big crowds around her, she still loved the comparison.

She sat staring at her sheets in the dark, listening to the rain, and pretty soon she forgot everything she was thinking about.

When morning came, it was cold and damp outside-as usual. She hated stepping on water and getting her feet soaked, but her mind was so filled with thoughts of everything that she didn't care. Her hair was stringy and wiry, her face pale and blotchy.

Viktor: why do you look so depressed all the time? Look up at me.

Vicky: Imnot depressed, she mumled. And im fine.

Viktor: I heard you scream last night, but when i came in late, you were asleep.

Vicky: I had a bad dream, she lied. It was sort of true..in a way....ok, i guess it's lying.

Before Vicky could read his expression, she left and went back inside. Ever since she found out about her mom, being around Rose seemed like it would be an awkward thing to do. She remembered the story of what her father told her. She was only one year before Rose was born......

Vicky: Vhat did you vant me hear for?

Hermione: I ummm.....(she seemed to nervous, as she was staring at her fingernails cautously) I came to tell you that...well...I'm preganant.

Viktor didnt look suprised , he just look down, stared at the ground, took a deep breath, then asked "Does Veasley know?"

Hermione: yes...(she seemed weary about that)

Nine months later

Hermione is the Hospital, right before having a c-section. Ron and Harry are on the couch while Viktor is standing next to her by the bed.

Harry: Do you know what you''l name him (they thought they were ahving a boy)

Ron: call him Bird-Kid, he'll have a curved nose and tiny eyes, he muttered

Hermione seemed so nervous she didn't even care about Ron's remark. She sat there, satring at the sheets. Viktor, however, shot him a death glare, which ron seemed to immediatly look down from.

After about an hour and a half of waiting Ron and Harry when back into the recovery room to see the baby. After a while, Hermione, suddenly said " I dont want her"

Viktor: vat?

Hermione: I dont want our families being mixed up, for her sake. You can keep her, I dont want her knowing who i am until she is older.....

Ron looked up, apparently shocked, like the others in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vicky layed down upon her bed with a tear-streaks down her face, which fell in her hair, but she was crying.

James had already called her the most annoying thing in the world, the only thing she could do now was be more annoying than that....

AUTHORS NOTE: i am running out of ideas, and would like some help, thanks!


End file.
